Ryuusei Blade
Ryuusei Blade (流星ブレード, Ryūsei Burēdo, lit. Meteor Blade) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Io Shuntaro' *'Kisaragi Sarina' *'Kiyama Hiroto' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Io Shuntaro' *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Virgo' *'Yamine' *'Miya' *'Kushida Katsuyo' *'Yuuta' *'Robo B' *'Hiruma Kenichi' (Epsilon Kai form) *'Kisaragi Sarina' *'Seven' *'Saho' *'Ousei' *'Touring' *'Cauca' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Angelo Gabrini' *'Aporo Hikaru' *'Brave' *'Douhara Teito' *'Gousaki Haeru' *'Hepai En' *'Hoshii Tsuyoshi' *'Hoshino Ryuuhei' *'Hyuuga Rion' *'Kira Shuugo' *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Kurata Nobuki' *'Kuroho' *'Lacrosse' *'Mazumi Hiroshi' *'Mika' *'Nebuchi Umitomo' *'Noga Shiro' *'Shie Bandou' *'Shiranui Genichi' *'Tora' *'Band' *'Usagi' *'Ryouta' *'Eris' *'Karako' *'Kouzu Aohiro' *'Houko' *'Psyche' *'Sky 1' *'Kuroknight' *'Coral' *'Keikun' *'Akaoni' *'Emerald' *'Yamawaro' *'Citrine' *'Muroi' *'Recchi' *'Zugaikotsu' *'Jay' *'Shishihara' *'Yuuhoo' *'Tanuki' *'Witch' *'Kuroha' *'Jeiru' *'Jou' *'Dooha' *'Stein' *'Yougan' *'Tamago' *'Namekuji' *'Cricket' *'Raiou' *'Lillian' *'Oota' *'Momiage' *'Uraban' *'Mutsuo' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Rasetsu' *'Shiranui Genichi' *'Toomu' *'Recchi' *'Brave' *'Sky 1' *'Mika' *'Kuroknight' *'Yamawaro' *'Jou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Karen' *'Shiranui Genichi' *'Mika' *'Kisaragi Sarina' *'Recchi' *'Zaur Melekh' *'Ikarasu' *'Toomu' *'Rasetsu' *'Sky 1' *'Kuroknight' *'Yamawaro' *'Jou' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kiyama Hiroto' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kiyama Hiroto' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Angelo Gabrini' *'Kiyama Hiroto' Inazuma Eleven Online= *'Kiyama Hiroto' Info Anime The first time Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade was in episode 45 against Raimon and Fubuki blocked it, though by doing so; injured himself. Hiroto used it as well in the Inazuma Japan selection match, scoring a goal for his team. It was later used again in the match against Desert Lion, after Fubuki feinted a pass. The shoot resulted in a goal. Ryuusei Blade was later stopped by 真 Mugen no Kabe during the match against Neo Japan. In the first part of the match against Fire Dragon, it was stopped twice by Dai Bakuhatsu Harite, but later, Hiroto evolved it to V2 , breaking through Dai Bakuhatsu Harite and scoring the second goal. Hiroto used it again during the match against Knights of Queen, but is was blocked by Freddy McQueen's Galatyn. It was used as well against The Kingdom but failed to score due to Falcão da Silva's Capoeira Snatch. Later, in the match against Little Gigant, he evolved the move into V3 but despite this, he failed to score due to Rococo's God Hand X. Movie In the movie, Hiroto used this hissatsu technique with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend to score the final goal by chain shooting their hissatsu breaking through Zagomel's High Voltage. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Gran used Ryuusei Blade which passed through Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi but Endou Mamoru stopped it by punching it. Usage When the ball is thrown into the air, the user jumps while spinning, then kicks, carrying the ball full force, packing it with a purplish aura and sends it down in a stream of meteor-like fashion. Slideshow Anime Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 1.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 2.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 4.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 6.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 9.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 11.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 13.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 14.PNG Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 HQ 15.PNG Video Anime Movie Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *The two times that Ryuusei Blade evolved in the anime were during a final. Category:Fire Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block